


Jealous Of A Friend

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You seem to be rather close with your best friend... and Joe doesn't like it.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Kudos: 35





	Jealous Of A Friend

One of the reasons why Joe loves you so much is because of your shyness. He just loves how you get embarrassed by small and simple actions, your cheeks getting red and your hands hiding your face. And he loves when you open up to him because he knows it means you trust him. The fact that you don’t trust many people makes him feel like he’s the luckiest guy in the world for just getting to know someone so amazing as you. Now imagine how he feels when he’s actually your new boyfriend, or when you come forward with the idea of him meeting your closest friends you never let anyone meet.

His heart is just fucking melting all the time.

You’re so different than Beth. You listen, you don’t lie, you don’t cheat, and you definitely don’t surround yourself with horrible people. Just looking at how your friends treat you with actual respect instead of pushing you to do things you hate, it’s amazing.

Of course, that means he can’t be the guy that saves you, but he’s fine with that… because he’s pretty sure you won’t go away.

There this one friend, though. One friend that he’s not sure if he likes or not. It’s your best friend. On one side, he likes them because they make you happy and they really approve your relationship with him. On the other side, he hates them because _they_ _make you happier than him._

Especially tonight.

You, him, and a couple of friends have come out for a few drinks in a bar. Nothing like partying (which he’s grateful for), but just so you can talk and joke together. It’s also a pure coincidence that there was a karaoke night in that same bar, and it was about an hour or two after you all went in that your best friend convinced you to sing a song with them.

You were clearly uncomfortable with the idea, but the fact that you wouldn’t be alone up there on the scene made you comfortable enough to actually do it. And boy, Joe loved it when you started to sing. He had absolutely no idea how good you were, but he’s very glad his stalkerism somehow kept it a surprise to him. Your voice is angelic, yet very mysterious. It’s perfect.

What he doesn’t like is how close you and your best friend are.

The two of you are singing “All of me” by John Legends, your best friend mostly joking around while you’re pouring your heart out. At the beginning of the song, you were staring at him, which made him smile and his heart pound loud. But then you turned your attention to _them_ , and he has never seen you smile so brightly before.

He hates it. _He_ _absolutely hates it._

He wishes he could be singing with you instead, have an even closer relationship than what you have with them, but he can’t. He knows it, deep down, that you’ll never trust someone more than them. Even if he kills them, and he wouldn’t do that because there’s too much of a risk to lose you.

So he’ll just observe for now.

And wait for his shot.


End file.
